listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of minor characters in Battlestar Galactica (2004 TV series)
This is a list of fictional characters appearing in the reimagined Battlestar Galactica fictional universe. Military personnel Adama, Ens. Zak *'Played by:' Tobias Mehler, Clarke Hudson *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" Ensign Zak Adama is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Allison, Lt. Noel "Narcho" *'Played by:' Sebastian Spence *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" Lieutenant Noel "Narcho" Allison is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Belzen, Col. Jurgen *'Played by:' Steve Bacic *'First appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" Colonel Jurgen Belzen was a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smelled and he liked to kiss his own butt. Cain, Adm. Helena *'Played by:' Michelle Forbes *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" *'Final appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" Rear Admiral Helena Cain is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Clellan, Lt.JG Tucker "Duck" *'Played by:' Christian Tessier *'First appearance:' "Flight of the Phoenix" Lieutenant-Jr. Grade Tucker "Duck" Clellan is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Costanza, Lt.JG Brendan "Hot Dog" *'Played by:' Bodie Olmos *'First appearance:' "Act of Contrition" Lieutenant Junior Grade Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza is a cocky pilot with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Cottle, Maj. Sherman "Doc" *'Played by:' Donnelly Rhodes *'First appearance:' "Act of Contrition" Major Sherman Cottle, MD is a gruff, cynical moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Edmondson, Lt. Margaret "Racetrack" *'Played by:' Leah Cairns *'First appearance:' "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2" *'Final appearance:' "Daybreak, Part. II" Lieutenant Margaret "Racetrack" Edmondson is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Figurski, Crewman Anthony *'Played by:' Don Thompson *'First appearance:' "Flight of the Phoenix" Anthony Figurski is a petty officer with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Firelli, Lt. Mei "Freaker" *'Played by:' Peter-John Prinsloo *'First appearance:' "Resurrection Ship" Lieutenant Freaker is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Fischer, Sgt. Omar *'Played by:' Aleks Paunovic *'First appearance:' "Scattered" *'Final appearance:' "Rapture" Sergeant Omar Fischer is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Fisk, Col. Jack *'Played by:' Graham Beckel *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" (air date) *'Final series appearance:' "Black Market" *'Final appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" Colonel Jack Fisk is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Garner, Cmdr. Barry *'Played by:' John Heard *'Only appearance:' "The Captain's Hand" Commander Barry Garner is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Hadrian *'Played by:' Jill Teed *'First appearance:' "Act of Contrition" *'Final appearance:' "Litmus" Sergeant Hadrian is a tough as nails moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Hoshi, Lt. Louis *'Played by:' Brad Dryborough *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" Lieutenant Louis Hoshi is a stupid moron with an ugly face and a big butt and his butt smells and he likes to kiss his own butt. Ishay, Spec. Layne *'Played by:' Kerry Norton *'First appearance:' "Scattered" Specialist Layne Ishay is a paramedic aboard Galactica and assists as nurse to Dr. Cottle. In the episode "Scattered", in the absence of Cottle, Colonel Tigh presses Ishay, who is not a qualified surgeon, to operate on Commander Adama and save his life after he is shot by the Cylon agent Boomer. In the episode "Downloaded" she helps Cottle deliver Sharon Agathon's baby Hera. Ishay slips the fact that Tyrol is not the father of his son Nicholas in the episode "A Disquiet Follows My Soul". While talking to Felix Gaeta while he waits for treatment for his amputated leg, she agrees with his hostility to Cylons. In "No Exit", she tells Starbuck that Sam Anders's brain is not functioning after his surgery. Ishay volunteers for the final mission in "Daybreak, Pt.1" and supervises Galactica's infirmary during the battle. She is last seen dealing with the many injuries among the crew, and it is assumed she survived to settle on Earth. Jaffee, PFC Stewart *'Played by:' Michael Leisen *'First appearance:' "A Day in the Life" *'Final appearance:' "The Oath" Stewart Jaffee was a marine serving aboard the Galactica. He wears the rank of private first class on his uniform. He was first seen in the episode "A Day in the Life" bringing coffee to Admiral Adama. In the episode "The Oath", Jaffee is killed while shielding Adama from the gunfire of Marines who take Gaeta's side in the mutiny aboard Galactica. Adama is particularly enraged by his death claiming that he died honoring his uniform, but that the mutineers would die with nothing. Katraine, Capt. Louanne "Kat" *'Played by:' Luciana Carro *'First appearance:' "Act of Contrition" *'Final appearance:' "The Passage" Captain Louanne 'Kat' Katraine is initially a rookie pilot, though she quickly improves, taking the "Top Gun" honor (but not before she overcomes an addiction to stimulants "stims"). She becomes Galactica's CAG when Starbuck leaves the fleet and settles on New Caprica. After the [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]] is destroyed during the exodus from New Caprica, Apollo returns to the Galactica and replaces Kat as the CAG (although Kat appears to keep her rank as Captain). During a difficult passage through a radiation heavy sector of space, it is revealed that Kat's identity is false and that she was in fact a former drug runner who may have allowed the Cylons to infiltrate Caprica during one or more of her drug runs from the Outer Colonies. She sacrifices her life, absorbing a lethal dose of radiation, to save one of the civilian ships. As she lies dying in med-lab, Adama promotes her to CAG again. After she dies, Starbuck pins her photo onto the memorial wall. Kelly, Capt. Aaron *'Played by:' Ty Olsson *'First appearance:' Miniseries Captain Aaron Kelly is the landing signal officer and third in command of Galactica. During the occupation of New Caprica, he performs Felix Gaeta's role as tactical officer. Before Gaius Baltar's trial, he admits to planting at least two bombs in efforts to kill Baltar's legal counsel - one of which succeeded, the other killed Sergeant Cheadle the Marine assigned to guard Romo Lampkin. For this he is stripped of his rank and position and confined to Galactica's brig. In "The Oath", he leads the fire team of rebel marines trying to prevent President Roslin and Gaius Baltar's escape. He later assists Lee Adama, Saul Tigh and Athena in preventing Adama's execution and helps retake the Galactica from the mutineers. Laird, CPO Peter *'Played by:' Vincent Gale *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" *'Final appearance:' ""The Oath" *'Other appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" Peter Laird was a flight deck chief from [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]]. He provides a shipment of spare parts to Chief Tyrol aboard Galactica and becomes fascinated with Tyrol's work on the Blackbird. Laird is later reassigned by Admiral Cain as crew chief of Galactica much to Tyrol's disappointment. It is learned that Laird was a civilian aerospace engineer who was aboard the passenger ship Scylla and forcibly conscripted by Cain to serve aboard her ship under threat of his family's summary execution. Laird assumes Tyrol's responsibilities as senior deck chief when Tyrol (possibly intentionally) gets himself reduced in rank to specialist after discovering his Cylon nature and mourning Cally's death. Laird is killed by Tom Zarek during Zarek's escape from Galactica in "The Oath". Lyman, Spec. James "Jammer" *'Played by:' Dominic Zamprogna *'First appearance:' "Litmus" *'Final appearance:' "Collaborators" Specialist James "Jammer" Lyman is a deckhand aboard Galactica. He is weak willed and inspires paranoia in the crew. Later, on New Caprica, he becomes a collaborator (as a member of the New Caprican Police) out of a genuine desire to help people, although he is involved in kidnappings and murders. He helps Cally escape execution and is the only survivor of his group and escapes. During the exodus, Vice President Zarek orders him to escort former (and future) President Roslin to safety. Roslin insists upon leaving aboard the abandoned Colonial One, and Lyman escapes the planet with her on board that ship. He is soon executed for his crimes by "The Circle", the summary tribunal commissioned by President Zarek to exact societal retribution against the collaborators. Mathias, GSgt. Erin *'Played by:' Eileen Pedde *'First appearance:' "Exodus, Part 1" *'Final appearance:' "The Road Less Traveled" Gunnery Sergeant Erin Mathias was a Colonial Marine Corps non-commissioned officer. Originally part of the [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]] crew, she is part of a team of marines led by Major Kendra Shaw to infiltrate a Cylon Base Star and rescue civilian scientists. Mathias was the explosives expert responsible for detonating the nuke that would have destroyed the base star. Upon the damage of the explosive, Mathias is ordered to adapt the detonator to operate manually which later allows Shaw to detonate the nuke. Mathias at some point transfers to the Galactica where she is instrumental in the exodus from New Caprica, leading a group of Marines in a raid to rescue Colonial detainees. She is part of the boarding party led by Major Lee Adama to investigate a Cylon Basestar found adrift near the Lion's Head nebula. She again serves under Major Adama's command on the "algae planet", defending the Temple of Five against Cylon attack. In the episode "The Road Less Traveled", Mathias is killed during an EVA inspecting a damaged Heavy Raider that had docked with the Demitrius. Her first name has been confirmed by Battlestar Galactica writer Bradley Thompson here and was spoken for the first time on screen posthumously. McCall, Lt. Hamish "Skulls" *'Played by:' Collin Lawrence *'First appearance:' "Lay Down Your Burdens, Part 2" Lieutenant Hamish McCall, call sign "Skulls", is a Colonial Raptor ECO who serves under Racetrack and was with her when she discovered New Caprica. Skulls and Racetrack conducted covert recon missions for Galactica while New Caprica was occupied by the Cylons. In the episode "Dirty Hands", Skulls was aboard the Raptor that suffered a malfunction and collided with Colonial One. Afterward it was discovered that the tylium fuel was contaminated. In the episode "Crossroads, Part I" Skull and Racetrack discover that the fleet is still being followed by the Cylons as the fleet nears the Ionian Nebula. Skulls joins the mutineers in ""The Oath" and is shot by Starbuck during the uprising. Skulls is killed alongside Racetrack in the battle against the Cylon Colony in "Daybreak, Part. II". Novacek, Lt. Daniel "Bulldog" *'Played by:' Carl Lumbly *'Only appearance:' "Hero" Lieutenant Daniel "Bulldog" Novacek, or Danny, is a Viper pilot, who served under Adama (and Tigh) aboard Battlestar Valkyrie. He was attacked by Cylons and then shot down by Adama on the Cylon side of the Armistice Line, one year before the Destruction of the Twelve Colonies, on a deep recon mission to assess Cylon strength. He had been piloting a Stealthstar. The Cylons let him go after three years in captivity aboard a Basestar hoping that he would murder Adama for vengeance. The plan was a partial success, as Bulldog did attack Adama, but after Tigh calmed down Bulldog by reminding him of the harsh realities of life in the military, Bulldog ceased his attack. He was later given a uniform by Adama, and left for another ship. Whether Novacek survived the journey of the Colonial fleet remains unknown. Palladino, Lt. Joe "Hammerhead" *'Played by:' Jeremy Guilbaut *'First appearance:' "Resistance" Lieutenant Joe Palladino, callsign "Hammerhead", is a Viper pilot aboard Galactica. He was ordered to secure supplies from the Gideon, and unwillingly caused the massacre that left several civilians dead. He blamed Colonel Tigh for his actions, and after being inspired by the poet Kataris, attempted to kill him and his wife. It was D'Anna Biers' quick thinking that prevented the killings. Palladino's fate is unknown, particularly in light of the events at New Caprica. Pike, Lt. Eammon "Gonzo" *'Played by:' Ryan McDonell *'First appearance:' "Occupation" *'Final appearance:' "Revelations" Lieutenant Eammon "Gonzo" Pike is a Colonial Viper pilot. He is part of Admiral Adama's handpicked crew of the salvage ship Demetrius who Starbuck was given command of in her search for Earth. He dies after being shot by a Raider when jumping his Raptor back to the fleet during the Battle of the Resurrection Hub. "Rock Star" *'Played by:' *'First appearance:' "Resurrection Ship, Part I", *'Final appearance:' Rock Star is the callsign given to one of the Viper pilots on board the Pegasus Battlestar. Quartararo, Lt. Alex "Crashdown" *'Played by:' Sam Witwer *'First appearance:' "33" *'Final appearance:' "Fragged" Alex "Crashdown" Quartararo was a Colonial Raptor pilot and ECO with a rank of Lieutenant. He joined the Galactica crew after his home ship, the battlestar Triton was destroyed. He wears a uniform patch from the Triton in "33". He was usually paired with Boomer. He proves to be an unfit leader on Kobol after his Raptor is shot down by Cylons. In the episode "Fragged", he attempts to force Specialist Cally at gun point to assist in a suicidal raid upon a Cylon weapon emplacement, but is killed by a shot in the back from Gaius Baltar. Saunders, Lt. Dwight "Flat Top" *'Played by:' Colby Johannson *'First appearance:' "Bastille Day" *'Final appearance:' "Act of Contrition" Lieutenant Dwight "Flat Top" Saunders was a Raptor pilot aboard Galactica mentioned by Starbuck for executing "hard landings". He is killed during an ordinance explosion in Galactica's hangar bay along with several other pilots. Seelix, Ens. Diana "Hardball" *'Played by:' Jennifer Halley *'First appearance:' "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2" Specialist Diana Seelix is a deckhand aboard Galactica with some basic medical training. She participates in the mission to Kobol, during which she helps euthanize a mortally wounded Socinus. Later, during the Cylon occupation of New Caprica, she becomes a resistance fighter. After the exodus from New Caprica, she is appointed by then-President Tom Zarek to a summary tribunal, "The Circle", to try and execute humans suspected of collaborating with Cylons. Reinstalled into the presidency, Laura Roslin pardons all remaining suspected collaborators with the sole exception of former President Gaius Baltar, and disbands the Circle. Seelix wished to become a Viper pilot, but was denied her wings because the CAG deemed her flight-deck position too important. Later Seelix was granted flight status and promoted to the rank of ensign with the call sign "Hardball".episode "Resurrection Ship", seen on the side of her Viper during an exterior shot In episode "Faith", Seelix accuses Starbuck of being a Cylon. Toward the end of the season three, Seelix begins to have romantic feelings for Samuel Anders and had hoped to start a relationship with him during Starbuck's absence. In the 4th season episode "The Oath", Seelix joins in Gaeta's mutiny aboard Galactica. She helps capture Anders whereupon she states her disgust for having fallen for a Cylon. She is not seen in subsequent episodes, but Ronald D. Moore stated that all of the mutineers were locked up aboard the prison ship. It is not known if Seelix accepted the amnesty offered in the episode "Daybreak, Part 1". Seelix was originally supposed to be an unnamed member of the flight deck crew, but Aaron Douglas, recognizing the potential usefulness of the character, created the name and inserted it into the dialogue spoken by his character, Galen Tyrol.Ronald D. Moore Podcast Shaw, Maj. Kendra *'Played by:' Stephanie Chaves-Jacobsen *'Appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor"; "Daybreak" Part 1 Major Kendra Shaw is assigned to the Colonial military headquarters until shortly before the holocaust. She meets Captain Lee Adama briefly during a transport layover ("Daybreak," Part 1). As a lieutenant, Shaw transfers to [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]] while the ship is undergoing an overhaul, becoming the aide to, and protégé of, Rear Admiral Helena Cain. During the holocaust, she recognises a humanoid member of the Cylon boarding party as a copy of Cain's lover, Gina Inviere (a Number Six), and thus saves the ship from Gina's sabotage. Under Cain's tutelage, Shaw becomes a dedicated officer and an extension of Cain's will. She actively participates in an incident aboard a small civilian fleet discovered by Pegasus, executing the families of unwilling draftees press-ganged by Cain. This earns her promotion to Captain and recognition as a "Razor" - the highest compliment from Cain. (Razor) After Cain's death at the hands of the escaped Gina, Shaw's career suffers under Commanders Fisk and Garner. Garner subsequently demoted her and assigned her to kitchen duty for insubordination. (Razor) She is selected by newly-promoted Commander Lee Adama to serve as Executive Officer with the rank of Major. Adama wanted an officer to "hold the torch" and demonstrate his devotion to maintaining Cain's legacy. (Razor) Shaw is killed in the line of duty during a deadly rescue mission, when she stays behind aboard an old Cylon basestar to manually activate a nuclear bomb. She receives posthumous commendation from Adama's father, Rear Admiral William Adama. (Razor) Shaw is eventually succeeded as Executive Officer of Pegasus’s skeleton crew by newly-commissioned Lieutenant Junior Grade Anastasia Dualla, Lee Adama's fiancée-''cum''-wife, during the settlement of New Caprica. ("Lay Down Your Burdens" Part II) Socinus, Crewman Brad *'Played by:' Alonso Oyarzun *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Final appearance:' "Valley of Darkness" Crewman Brad Socinus was a deckhand aboard Galactica. In the episode "Litmus", Socinus lies under oath to protect Chief Tyrol during an investigation into a Cylon bombing aboard the Galactica. In the episode "Kobol's Last Gleaming", Socinus participates in the mission to Kobol. The Raptor transporting him crash lands, and he is mortally wounded. When it is learned that Socinus will die from his injuries, he is put out of his misery by Tyrol and Seelix with an overdose of morpha. The novelization to the miniseries gives his first name as Brad. http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Brad_Socinus Tarn *'Played by:' Warren Christie *'First appearance:' "Kobol's Last Gleaming, Part 2" *'Final appearance:' "Scattered" Tarn was a deckhand aboard Galactica. In "Kobol's Last Gleaming" he participates in the mission to Kobol. After crashlanding, he leaves important medical equipment behind and is ordered by Crashdown to retrieve it. Tyrol and Cally accompany him. In the episode "Scattered", Tarn is killed by Cylon Centurions. Like Seelix, the character of Tarn was originally an unnamed deckhand, but was given a name by Aaron Douglas that was inserted into dialogue. Taylor, Capt Cole "Stinger" *'Played by:' John Pyper-Ferguson *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" Captain Cole "Stinger" Taylor was a Raptor pilot and the former [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]] CAG who replaces Apollo as CAG of Galactica. He is an uptight, by-the-book officer who refers to Apollo as "Daddy's boy" in reference to his father Commander Adama. When the flaws in his plan to survey the Resurrection Ship are pointed out by Starbuck, he takes her off the mission. Ironically, Starbuck covertly conducts the mission before Stinger is able to and gets promoted by Admiral Cain. In the episode "The Captain's Hand", Stinger is later thrown in the brig for mouthing off to Cain's short-lived replacement, Commander Barry Garner. Thorne, Lt. Alastair *'Played by:' Fulvio Cecere *'First appearance:' "Pegasus" Lieutenant Alastair Thorne was an officer from the [[Battlestar Pegasus|Battlestar Pegasus]]. Appointed as "Cylon Interrogator" by Admiral Cain to use whatever means ("Battlestar Galactica: Razor") , Lt. Thorne's methods of interrogation included torture and sexual assault while aided by Pegasus marines. Thorne and his men raped and beat a captured Cylon infiltrator known as Gina (a copy of Number Six) on a routine basis, which attributed to her near-catatonic state. Thorne is accidentally killed when Galen Tyrol and Karl Agathon intervene an "interrogation in progress" with the captured Caprica copy of Number Eight, later known as Sharon "Athena" Agathon. Thrace, SgtM. Socrata *'Played by:' Dorothy Lyman *'Only appearance:' "Maelstrom" Socrata Thrace was the mother of Kara Thrace. She served as a Marine Sergeant Major in the First Cylon War. Although Kara was the first person in the family to become a commissioned officer, Socrata was not content with her daughter's military record, claiming she was not disciplined enough, and that she was wasting her natural talent for flying. She is physically and verbally abusive to her daughter. Venner, Cpl. *'Played by:' Chris Shields *'First appearance:' "Scattered" Corporal Venner is a marine who guards Roslin when she is arrested. In the episode "Fragged", Venner, who is faithful Gemenese, becomes convinced that Roslin is a spiritual leader and he helps her escape Galactica. Political figures Adar, President Richard *'Played by:' Colm Feore *'Only appearance:' "Epiphanies" Richard Adar is the President of the Colonies prior to Roslin, with whom he also has an extramarital affair. At one point in his presidency he considers using deadly force to break up a teachers' union strike. He is killed in the initial Cylon attack on the Colonies. Bagot, Delegate Marshall *'Played by:' Scott Esckilson *'First appearance:' "Colonial Day" Marshall Bagot is Virgon's representative. After receiving help from Tom Zarek in getting the air filtration system on his ship repaired, he nominates Zarek for the Vice Presidency. Although initially critical of Roslin and her administration, he is later seen supporting Roslin while she's in prison, and taking her side during the schism of the Fleet. He appears to be the most influential member of the Quorum of Twelve. As of the Second Exodus of New Caprica, he no longer holds the position for Virgon. Elosha *'Played by:' Lorena Gale *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Final appearance:' "Home: Part 1" Elosha is a priestess and Roslin's spiritual advisor. Elosha was a passenger on the ship that became Colonial One at the time of the Cylon attack. When Roslin asks for a priest to administer the Oath of Office upon confirmation of Adar's death, Elosha responds and swears in Roslin as President of the Colonies. She presides at the mass funeral on Galactica for those killed during the escape from Ragnar Anchorage. She is killed on Kobol, after stepping on a mine. She appears later in a flashback advising Roslin to deal with her fear of commitment. Foster, Tory *'Played by:' Rekha Sharma *'First appearance:' "The Captain's Hand" Tory Foster is Roslin's no-nonsense presidential aide (who replaced Billy Keikeya after his death). She helps to rig the presidential election, although the plot is discovered. She later takes part in the resistance on New Caprica. She is revealed to be one of the "Final Five" Cylons. Later, after Cally Tyrol discovers the identities of the "Final Five", Tory kills Cally by flushing her out of an airlock. Galen Tyrol, Cally's husband (and also one of the "Final Five" Cylons) discovers this act when the consciousness of all of the "Final Five" is joined in the episode "Daybreak Pt.2". In retaliation, Tory is killed by Tyrol. Keikeya, Billy *'Played by:' Paul Campbell *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" Billy Keikeya is Roslin's presidential aide until his death in the episode Sacrifice of the second season. In the miniseries, Keikeya was assigned to Secretary of Education Laura Roslin as an aide during the decommissioning of the Battlestar Galactica. After the Galactica and the remnants of society fled the Cylon attack, Keikeya continued to work with Roslin who had become President by now, rarely leaving her side. Billy was amongst the first to deduce that Roslin was dying of cancer. He and Roslin developed a strong loyalty to each other and she believed that Keikeya would be President one day. During much of his time after the Cylon attack, Keikeya was in a romantic relationship with Petty Officer Anastasia "Dee" Dualla and eventually proposed to her though she turned his propsition down in favor of Lee Adama. Shortly after he was killed in a terrorist attack on the Cloud 9 when he killed a terrorist about to kill Dee and was shot dead as the terrorist fell. Porter, Delegate Sarah *'Played by:' Patricia Idlette *'First appearance:' "Colonial Day" Sarah Porter is Gemenon's religious conservative representative. She is the first to support Roslin when Roslin "plays the religious card", but demands Roslin's support in return. Porter is instrumental in forcing Roslin to ban abortion, after which Roslin cuts ties with Porter. As of the Second Exodus of New Caprica, she no longer holds the position for Gemenon. Zarek, Vice President Tom *'Played by:' Richard Hatch *'First appearance:' "Bastille Day" Tom Zarek is a former political prisoner and terrorist from the colony Sagittaron. Zarek's radical ideals often shake things up for political opponent Laura Roslin. However, when the need arises, the two can form uneasy truces for the greater good. Vice President under Baltar's administration, he is thrown in jail for not collaborating with the Cylons during the New Caprica occupation. When Baltar departs New Caprica with the Cylons, Zarek becomes acting President and tacitly authorizes the actions of the star chamber court known as "The Circle." Once the colonists escape New Caprica, Zarek cedes his presidency to Laura Roslin, who in turn nominates him for Vice President. He leads a coup against Roslin while Felix Gaeta leads a mutiny against Adama. He has the Quorum of Twelve murdered when they don't support him as President following the fleeing of Roslin to a Rebel Cylon Baseship. The mutiny and coup are defeated by Adama and his loyal men with aid from President Roslin who became the de facto commander of the Rebel Cylon Basestar during the mutiny and coup. Adama has him executed by firing squad for his actions. Civilians Abinell, Sesha *'Played by:' Dana Delany *'Only appearance:' "Sacrifice" Sesha Abinell is a woman living in the Colonial Fleet recently traumatized by the death of her husband. She takes hostages aboard Cloud 9, in an attempt to get Adama to hand over Sharon Valerii to be killed. She is killed by marines, but not before one of her men kills Billy Keikeya. Adama, Carolanne *'Played by:' Lucinda Jenney *'Only appearance:' "A Day in the Life" Carolanne Adama is William Adama's ex-wife and the mother of Zak Adama and Lee Adama. William and Carolanne divorced while Zak and Lee were still children. After the divorce, she became an abusive alcoholic, which leads Lee to resent her. Carolanne dies during the Attack on the Colonies. The character was originally called "Caroline Adama", but was changed to "Carolanne" after Edward James Olmos started to call her that. In the aftermath of that decision, the second wife to Adama, "Anne Adama" was subsumed into the first wife, Caroline. As mother to the Adama children, her original series counterpart is Ila. Barolay, Jean *'Played by:' Alisen Down *'First appearance:' "Downloaded" *'Final appearance:' "Faith" Jean Barolay was a former professional athlete on Caprica. She becomes a resistance fighter subordinate to Samuel Anders both on Caprica and New Caprica. After the exodus from New Caprica, she becomes a member of "The Circle". Later she was assigned to the Demetrius crew and was a strong supporter of Starbuck despite the other crew's objections that she would lead them to their doom. Jean is part of the Raptor crew sent to intercept Leoben's damaged Basestar and is soon killed by a vengeful copy of Number Six who remembered her as the resistance member who tortured her on New Caprica. Boxman, Alex "Boxey" *'Played by:' Connor Widdows *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Final appearance:' "Bastille Day" Alex "Boxey" Boxman is a young boy Boomer saved from Caprica during the initial Cylon attack on the Colonies. He initially accompanies Boomer and Starbuck aboard Galactica, but is only briefly seen thereafter, and his subsequent whereabouts are unknown. Boxey is the son of the Colonial officer sent to Armistice Station (who was seduced by a Six copy shortly before the station's destruction), as evidenced by the photo the officer had on his desk. Brynn, Julia *'Played by:' Emilie Ullerup *'First appearance:' "Exodus, Part 2" Julia Brynn is Kacey's real mother. She is overjoyed when Starbuck brings Kacey aboard Galactica. Julia takes Kacey in her arms, unaware of how it is affecting Starbuck. She later advocates that Starbuck spend more time with Kacey, which further disturbs Starbuck. Brynn, Kacey *'Played by:' Madeline Parker *'First appearance:' "Occupation" Kacey Brynn is a little girl that Leoben leads Starbuck to believe is her daughter (by artificial means). However, following the exodus from New Caprica, Starbuck is devastated to learn that Kacey is not her real daughter. After being influenced by Julia and Admiral Adama, Starbuck visits Kacey in Dogsville. Clellan, Nora *'Played by:' Emily Holmes *'Only appearances:' Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance webisodes Nora is Tucker "Duck" Clellan's wife, and a fellow Colonial Viper pilot. She is featured prominently in Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance. She and Duck plan to have a family on New Caprica. She is religious, going to the temple regularly, sometimes to pray for fertility. She is killed when Cylon Centurions open fire on civilians inside the temple (the massacre was precipitated by the resistance keeping weapons inside the temple). Connor, Charlie *'Played by:' Ryan Robbins *'First appearance:' "Exodus, Part 1" Charlie Connor is a resistance fighter on New Caprica. His son is killed by human collaborators during a raid, which traumatizes him greatly. After the exodus from New Caprica, he becomes a member of "The Circle", where he advocates the execution of every person even suspected of being a collaborator. He is later seen as a waiter in Galactica's makeshift bar. He is brutally beaten after attempting to murder Gaius Baltar at the beginning of Season 4. In "The Oath", he is among the mutineers; he assaults Lee Adama upon his return to the Galactica and is about to have a marine execute him before Starbuck intervenes. Hamilton, Sekou *'Played by:' Biski Gugushe *'First appearance:' "Litmus" Sekou Hamilton is a reporter in the Fleet and a member of the news program "The Colonial Gang". He also voices his support for Roslin, and he is often seen with Playa Palacios. Lampkin, Romo *'Played by:' Mark Sheppard *'First appearance:' "The Son Also Rises" Romo Lampkin is a former litigation official from Caprica who becomes Baltar's defense attorney after the previous one is assassinated. Lampkin and Lee Adama successfully defend Baltar, but after the trial disassociate from him due to his betrayal of the Colonies. During Zarek and Gaeta's mutiny, he is abducted and ordered to "represent" Bill Adama in a farcical trial. He is ultimately named President of the Twelve Colonies once Laura Roslin and Lee Adama commit to take part in the Battle at The Colony. He is highly eccentric, manipulative, and secretive, and admits to being a gloryhound. Maya *'Played by:' Erica Cerra *'First appearance:' "Downloaded" *'Final appearance:' "Exodus: Part 2" Maya is a young schoolteacher who adopts Hera (and renames her Isis). President Laura Roslin and Admiral Adama give Maya custody of Hera. Maya is only told that the child was an officer's baby; she has no knowledge of the baby's true origin. One year after settling New Caprica, Maya is working with Roslin, who lost her Presidency to Gaius Baltar and has returned to education. Maya has renamed the baby Isis. During the evacuation of New Caprica, Gaius Baltar finds Hera/Isis in the arms of the now-dead Maya. Afterward, Tory Foster tells Roslin that Maya did not appear in a headcount prior to liftoff. The circumstances of her death are unknown, as she is last seen being escorted by two bodyguards. McManus, James *'Played by:' David Kaye *'First appearance:' "Colonial Day" James McManus is a reporter in the Fleet and a member of the news program The Colonial Gang (a nod to the CNN program Capital Gang). He is often harsh in his criticism of Roslin. He is also seen moderating the presidential debates. Meier *'Played by:' James Remar *'First appearance:' "Home, Part I" *'Final appearance:' "Home, Part II" Meier was a former Astral Queen prisoner completely loyal to Tom Zarek. He helps in President Roslin's quest to find the Tomb of Athena on Kobol, but once the tomb is found, he conspires with the Cylon prisoner Sharon Valerii to have Apollo, and Commader Adama assassinated so that Zarek can take leadership of the fleet. When the killings are supposed to take place, Sharon instead shoots Meier to help prove her loyalty to Adama. Meier dies in Zarek's arms. Phelan *'Played by:' Bill Duke *'Only appearance:' "Black Market" Phelan is the kingpin of the Coloniel Fleet's black market. Phelan orders Jack Fisk's assassination. He is killed by Apollo on the Prometheus after his exploits (specifically, murder and human trafficking) are exposed. Palacios, Playa *'Played by:' Christina Schild *'First appearance:' "Litmus" Playa Palacios is a reporter in the Fleet and a member of the news program "The Colonial Gang". She is a former reporter for the Picon Star Tribune. She often voices her support for Roslin. She is one of the most respected members of the journalistic community, and is often given the first question at presidential press conferences. She has a brief fling with Gaius Baltar. Robert, Dr. Michael *'Played by:' Bruce Davison *'Only appearance:' "The Woman King" Dr. Michael Robert is a civilian doctor in the fleet who has a seething hatred for Sagittarons for their pacifist ways and rejection of modern medicine. On New Caprica, Dr. Robert is blamed for executing Sagittaron patients with lethal injections whenever the chance arises. When Helo learns of this he begins an investigation in the recent death of a Sagittaron youth named Willie King, but Robert's close friendships with Colonel Tigh and Dr. Cottle hamper Helo's attempt at finding the truth. Eventually, Cottle discovers Willie King was injected with a lethal toxin and Robert is arrested for his murder. Schaffer, Paulla *'Played by:' Lara Gilchrist *'First appearance:' "He That Believeth in Me" Paulla Schaffer is a civilian who is initially a Baltar cultist. She is serving as his guard when they are attacked by two other civilians who are enraged by his role in the holocaust. She manages to break free and savagely beats their attackers. Returning to the commune, she notes how she felt the power of God in her to "smite" their attackers; Baltar ruefully retorts that she should curtail her violent tendencies, or run the risk of murder charges. In Deadlock Paulla is disillusioned with Baltar for abandoning the cultists during the mutiny against Adama. She has organized the cultists to try to defend themselves against other civilians who are taking their food supplies. Selloi, Dodona *'Played by:' Amanda Plummer *'Only appearance:' "Exodus, Part 1" Dodona Selloi is an eccentric Oracle who gives a Number Three spiritual advice on New Caprica. She informs Number Three that, via the Cylon God, that Hera Agathon was alive and that she would find her. Sue-Shaun *'Played by:' Tamara Lashley, Maya Washington *'First appearance:' "Resistance" *'Final appearance:' "The Plan" Sue-Shaun is a former professional athlete. She becomes a resistance fighter subordinate to Anders on Caprica. She is captured by the Cylons and subjected to breeding experiments. Starbuck finds her, and Sue-Shaun pleads to be killed. Starbuck obliges. Tigh, Ellen *'Played by:' Kate Vernon *'First appearance:' "Tigh Me Up, Tigh Me Down" Ellen Tigh is the wife of Saul Tigh. Her promiscuous ways and Machiavellian maneuvering cause strife within their relationship, but, despite their dysfunction, they still love each other. She was at the airport on Picon when the attack began and remembers nothing until she awoke on the Rising Star several weeks later. During the Cylon occupation of New Caprica, Ellen trades information and sexual favors for promises of Saul's well-being. For collaborating with the Cylons, Saul poisons her drink and kills her. She is revealed to be one of the "Final Five" Cylons. After being poisoned by Saul Tigh, she is resurrected to a base ship controlled by a Number One copy. After being resurrected, she regains her full memory of the final five's escape from Earth and construction of the eight "skin job" Cylons. Thrace, Dreilide *'Played by:' Roark Critchlow *'First appearance:' "Deadlock" Dreilide Thrace is a piano player and the father of Kara Thrace. He left the family when she was a child, and appears to her in "Deadlock" and "Someone to Watch Over Me" as a vision in the Galactica's hangar bay tavern. Some have speculated that he is, in fact, a Number Seven (Daniel series) Cylon, although Ron Moore has explicitly denied this. Before abandoning the family, Dreilide teaches young Kara a melody ("All Along the Watchtower") to play on the piano, which she remembers years later during her vision of him in the tavern. She discovers that the notes line up perfectly with drawing of colorful stars which Hera Agathon recently gave her. The song is instantly recognised by the Final Five Cylons as having been written by Kara's husband, Sam Anders during the Five's previous life on Old Earth centuries earlier. In an attempt to communicate with the brain-injured Sam, Kara converts the notes into numerical designations, to no avail. When ordered by Admiral Adama to make an emergency FTL jump away from the Cylon Colony without any coordinates, Kara enters the notes' numerical designations into Galactica’s FTL drive, and thereby takes the ship to a point above the Moon, headed toward Earth, thus saving humanity. Tyrol, Nicholas *'First appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: The Resistance Webseries", "Occupation" Nicholas Tyrol is the biological son of Cally Tyrol (née Henderson) and Brendan "Hot Dog" Costanza, and the nominal son of Cally and Galen Tyrol. Nicky was born on New Caprica where his parents had become labor organizers after their release from active duty; Nicky is one of the only humans native to New Caprica. Originally, Galen believed himself to be the father; when Galen (by this time, having returned to active duty as a Senior Chief Petty Officer) was revealed to be a Cylon, Nicky was likewise assumed to be a Cylon-Human hybrid and, after Hera Agathon, only the second to be born. In "A Disquiet Follows My Soul", it is revealed that Cally had been involved in simultaneous relationships with both Galen Tyrol and Brendan Costanza prior to her marriage to Tyrol, and that Constanza was Nicky's real father. The truth had been known only to Cally, Doctor Cottle, and his medical staff. Historical characters Nash, Commander *'Appearances:' none Commander Nash was named as the first commanding officer of the Galactica. This is told to the audience by Aaron Doral while conducting a tour of Galactica immediately before the decommissioning ceremony. Nash originated the ship's strict policy against interconnecting computers and wireless communications, which all succeeding Galactica commanders have upheld.http://en.battlestarwiki.org/wiki/Nash Pythia *'Appearances:' none Pythia is an ancient Oracle that is frequently referenced in the historical texts, legends, and religious documents of Kobol's émigrés and Colonials. The scrolls of Pythia document the exile and rebirth of mankind 3,600 years before the cylon attack on the twelve colonies. Pythia is named after Pythia, an ancient Greek priestess who served the Oracle of Apollo at Delphi. Cylons Number One (John Cavil) *'Played by:' Dean Stockwell *'First appearance:' "Lay Down Your Burdens, Part 1" *'Cavil' is a Cylon infiltrator who first appears to the fleet as a priest using the name Brother Cavil. However, once exposed, Cavil reveals that he is an atheist. He shows an extreme distaste for humans, and often advocates violence against them. Number Two (Leoben Conoy) *'Played by:' Callum Keith Rennie *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Leoben Conoy' is a Cylon infiltrator who first appears to be a common criminal. This model is an expert at manipulation. He is also devoutly religious, and often has visions. One copy has an obsession with Starbuck. Number Three (D'Anna Biers) Played by: Lucy Lawless *'First appearance:' "Final Cut" *'Final appearance:' "Sometimes a Great Notion" *'Number Three' is a Cylon infiltrator who first appears to be a fleet reporter named D'Anna Biers. After she rejoins the Cylon fleet, she enters into a sexual relationship with both Caprica Six and Gaius Baltar, and experiments with the downloading process by repeatedly "killing" herself (which the other Cylons find blasphemous). When the other Cylons feel threatened by her, they "box" all of the Threes (putting their memories in cold storage indefinitely). Number Four (Simon) *'Played by:' Rick Worthy *'First appearance:' "The Farm" *'Simon' is a Cylon who first appears to be a Caprican doctor. Number Five (Aaron Doral) *'Played by:' Matthew Bennett *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Number Five' is a Cylon infiltrator who first appears to the fleet as a Public Relations manager. He claimed that he was from Oasis, a small hamlet outside Caprica City and that he had attended the Kobol Colleges on Gemenon. He is often vicious and prone to violence and threats thereof. Number Six *'Played by:' Tricia Helfer *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Number Six' is a Cylon infiltrator in the form of a blonde female. The Number Six in several guises has brought about many key moments. See the main article on this type for more details. This model is unique in that different copies use different first names (i.e., Gina, Natalie, Shelly, etc.). All the others have a set name that is used to refer to all the copies in that model. Number Seven (Daniel) *'Appearances:' none *'Number Seven' was to have been a male humanoid Cylon, one of the eight models developed by the Final Five to end the First Cylon War. "Daniel" was gentle and artistic, and a favorite of Ellen Tigh. The John Cavil model became jealous of this attention and sabotaged the genetic code and amniotic fluid used to prepare the Daniel copies, and as a result there were no "Number Seven" copies - though the existence or whereabouts of the original is unknown. Number Eight (Sharon Valerii) *'Played by:' Grace Park *'First appearance:' "Miniseries" *'Number Eight' is a Cylon infiltrator. The Eight model is generally manipulative and fickle. This is the only one of the seven active models which have experienced a split in ranks. The copy known as Boomer dissented from the other Number Eights and joined Cavil's faction in the Cylon civil war when the other Eights joined the Twos, Three(s), and Sixes. Additionally, the Sharon copy known as "Athena" is the only mass-produced Cylon (not "Final Five") to have taken a commission in the Colonial military. Hybrid *'Played by:' Tiffany Lyndall-Knight *'First appearance:' "Torn" *The Hybrid is a Cylon that is partly female humanoid but is permanently fused to a basestar, which she controls. The Hybrids speak in constant, poetic gibberish, which not even the other Cylons can decipher. Some models see this as a form of madness caused by the mental stress of controlling all of the baseship's functions, while other models, particularly Leoben, see the Hybrids as oracles speaking the word of God. The Hybrid does not appear to be ranked as one of the twelve "human" models, and despite showing sentience and disapproval of decisions made by the seven "skin job" Cylons, the Hybrid does not "get a vote" in matters of importance. Prototype Hybrid *'Played by:' Campbell Lane *'Only appearance:' "Battlestar Galactica: Razor" *The "original" Hybrid was a Cylon that is partly male humanoid, was developed in a planet-side lab and then fused into an old-style Basestar. The prototype Hybrid is clairvoyant, and seemingly omniscient, and unlike the later model, speaks cogently. The old-style Cylon Centurions protect it vigorously from humans and later model Cylons alike. It is destroyed by Kendra Shaw with a manually armed nuclear bomb, along with its Basestar. Scar *'Played by:' N/A *'Only appearance:' "Scar" Scar is the Colonial nickname for a Cylon Raider ace who is proficient in shooting down Viper pilots, especially nuggets. Scar was given the nickname by Colonial pilots because of a deep gash on the side of the cockpit and was responsible for ambushing and destroying multiple viper patrols using highly effective hit-and-run and divide-and-conquer tactics, primarily during fleet operations in an asteroid field involving the mining ship Majahual. Scar is destroyed by Kat. Agathon, Hera *'First appearance:' "Downloaded" Hera is the human/cylon hybrid child of Helo and Sharon Agathon. Her blood is used to "cure" Roslin's cancer. Roslin, not trusting Sharon Agathon with the child, but also not wanting to kill her, decides to fake Hera's death, and gives the child to Maya, the mother of a stillborn child. After Maya's death on New Caprica, Hera is taken aboard a baseship by the Cylons. During the stand-off between the Cylons and the Colonials over the Eye of Jupiter, Helo kills Sharon at her request so she can download into a ship in the Cylon fleet. She then rescues Hera, with the help of Caprica Six, and returns to the Galactica. Later in the series, Sharon Valerii (Boomer) returns to Galactica, abducts Hera, and takes her back to Cavil aboard the Cylon Colony Station. Galactica's response is to mount an all-volunteer rescue mission, with considerable help from rebel Cylons, in which Hera is rescued and the Cylons' 'Loyalist' faction is destroyed. Hera then settles with her parents (and the other Colonial and rebel Cylon survivors) on a previously unknown planet that Admiral Adama christens "Earth". 150,000 years later, Hera is identified as having been Mitochondrial Eve. See also * List of Battlestar Galactica characters External links * A listing of all reimagined series characters at Battlestar Wiki References * Category:Battlestar Galactica lists